A Purr a Day Keeps the Devil at Bay
by DBhawkguy30
Summary: It's Trixie' birthday and Lucifer has decided to get her a kitten. Maze being the sneaky Demon that she is lets the kitten roam free while Lucifer sleeps. What is the Devil going to do with the black ball of fur? Fluffy kitty bonding ensues!


Disclaimer: Nope!

Authors Note: Once again...shrugs I have no idea where this came from, okay maybe I do. I have the most amazing, friendly and cuddly cat, he is all black with a tiny white spec on his chest ;) and I just sort of wondered what Lucifer would do in this situation that I usually find myself in each morning and kind of got carried away lol

Summary: It's Trixie' birthday and Lucifer has decided to get her a kitten. Maze being the sneaky Demon that she is lets the kitten roam free while Lucifer sleeps. What is the Devil going to do with the black ball of fur? Fluffy kitty bonding ensues!

* * *

Lucifer was disturbed from the most peaceful slumber by the oddest sensation of something small walking over his stomach and taking hesitant steps toward his chest. Blinking blearily a few times the Devil came face to face with glowing green eyes and he retaliated with a flash of his own burning red ones. The small creature made a small mewling noise and in a move that stunned Lucifer, it lay down, stretched out with its paws reaching toward his face, and cold nose nuzzling into his warmth.

He glared at the ball of black fur. "Be gone, furry demon."

It blinked lazily at him and proceeded to clean its paw, somehow the action felt like it was mocking him.

With a low growl that started at the back of his throat and rumbled through his chest, he was shocked speechless when the kitten started purring loudly, its green eyes staring at him in fascination. It started kneading its tiny paws against the smooth skin of his chest and although the sharp claws didn't hurt him, the sensation was mildly uncomfortable and Lucifer couldn't help with smile.

"Maybe you're not all bad." He said, reaching up and stroking it's tiny head, scratching just behind its ears. It purred louder and curled against his hand, it's eyes closing and Lucifer swore he saw it smile happily.

"Maze!" he called out after a few more minutes of petting the creature.

The Demon sniggered at the sight of the Devil lying half naked, well, most likely completely naked but only his top half was visible because of the silk sheets, with the kitten laying splayed out on his chest. "Yes?" she asked, leaning against the wall to his room.

"What is this furry miscreant doing here?"

"It's Trixie' birthday present." She said, with a raised eyebrow. "Or have you forgotten?"

With a grumble and a flash of annoyance he gestured to the kitten. "No, I haven't forgotten that. What I meant was, why is it here? Why is it lying on my chest? Do I look like a bed?"

"Well you are warm and very comfortable." She knew by previous experience just how pleasant it was to wake up stretched out on top of the Devil.

His dark gaze narrowed. "Very amusing Maze. Why is it on my bed?"

"I thought it might need to stretch its legs. Poor thing shouldn't be kept locked up in a cage until we go to Trixie' party." The demon bar tender threw him a wicked smirk and walked away, leaving him to deal with the minion on his own. She didn't think her services would be needed.

He stared at the small beast, his brows furrowed in confusion at how much he was actually enjoying the animal's company. This simply wouldn't do. He made to sit up but stopped when green eyes locked on to him, and Lucifer was sure he saw irritation swirling in those emerald, green eyes. Instead of pushing it off like he planned, he found himself submitting to its silent demand and he lay back down. Muttering under his breath at how soft he was becoming, and he never thought he'd utter those words in any shape or form. He was the Devil for crying out loud, the torturer of the damned, the prince of the underworld, the – _sucker for adorable kittens_ , apparently.

The miniature panther yawned widely, showing it's sharp white teeth and then rolled on to its back and reached its paw out to play with his nose and Lucifer melted.

He rubbed the kitten' belly and smiled as it playfully bit his fingers, and scratched his hand. It seemed like someone was waking up and wanted to play. Lucifer was never one to stay in bed for long, well unless he had company. But as he played with the little minion he realised he didn't want to get out of bed. This was too much fun. He would wiggle his toes and the black, ball of fur would attack his foot only to find what it was looking for wasn't there, so Lucifer would move his other foot under the sheets and it would launch itself at the sudden movement. This could have been entertainment for hours but the little panther seemed to tiring. It climbed back up his body to stand on his chest, staring down at him with those inquisitive green orbs, nudging his chin with its nose a couple of times before sitting back and meowing at him.

"What?" he asked, then wondered why he was even asking it. It wasn't like it could talk to him, well it could talk but he couldn't understand it. With a long suffering sigh he moved to sit up and his little guest jumped off his chest to sit beside him on the bed, still staring at him patiently. Licking its lips and Lucifer grinned, finally understanding.

"Ahh, hungry are we?" He slipped from the bed and pulled on his boxers. "Come on then, little one. Let's get you some food."

He walked out of the room and headed toward his kitchen with the black fur ball following him all the way. Pulling out two small saucers he checked to make sure Maze had stocked his fridge and smiled when he saw the small carton of milk. That Demon really did think of everything. He poured a small amount and set it down on the floor, then taking one of the small pouches Maze had purchased when got got the kitten, Lucifer emptied it out on to the small plate. It smelled disgusting but if that's what the little fellow wanted then so be it. He placed it next to the saucer of milk and after making sure it was eating and seemed to be quite happy, Lucifer headed off to shower.

When Lucifer stepped out of the shower some time later, his furry friend was waiting quietly. It sat on the soft bath mat watching him as he moved about the bathroom, grabbing a towel and wrapping it round his waist. It only moved from its spot when he turned on the cold water tap and started brushing his teeth. Lucifer felt something soft rubbing against his arm and then it jumped onto the sink, it's gaze locked on the running water and after staring for a few seconds it whipped it's little paw out trying to catch the steady stream. Seemingly giving itself a fright, it moved away flicking its paw to get rid of the wetness and would have slipped off the edge if not for Lucifer' quick reflexes. He caught the little fur ball with his right hand and placed him carefully on the floor.

"Be careful, you silly little bugger. You could have hurt yourself." Finishing up, he turned off the tap, drying his face with the hand towel and walked through to his room to get dressed for the day. His little shadow continued to follow him and he found it oddly soothing. Perhaps he'd keep this one and get Trixie another. _No_. He shook his head, smirking to himself, this was much better. It would give him another reason to visit the Detective' home. He glanced down at the bundle. "You are just the gift that keep on giving, aren't you?"

Tilting it's tiny head, it stared up at the extremely tall man. Meowing once at him and then curling in to a ball on the floor. Lucifer' lips quirked in fondness at the little creature. It really was adorable. Bending down, he scooped the bundle of fur into his arms. It was so small it would probably have been able to sleep on his hand but it stretched out against his warmth and started purring, rather loudly. He didn't even realise how long he stood there in front of his closet, holding the kitten in his arms like a baby and watching it twitch and tremble as it dreamt. Probably chasing mice, or birds, he thought proudly.

Knowing that he'd need to get dressed he carried the little feline to his bed and set him down. Blinking it's eyes at him for the disturbance, Lucifer stoked its soft fur and scratched behind its ear in order to appease the kitten.

"There now. Get some rest little minion. I guarantee that once you meet young Beatrice you won't get much." He chuckled and headed back to his closet, the kitten staring at his back oblivious to what he was talking about. It snuggled back into the covers when Lucifer disappeared from view.

* * *

A few hours later Lucifer and Maze stood at the entrance to Chloe's home with wide eyes. They didn't dare take another step inside and when Chloe spotted them she had to stifle a laugh. They both looked so out of place but as soon as Trixie spotted them she squealed and rushed over.

"You both came!" She hugged them both and then pulled them further inside the house.

Lucifer leaned closer to Maze and whispered. "Did you bring your demon blades? We might need them."

The Demon simply grinned. "Don't worry, Lucifer. I swore an oath and I will protect you should one of them attack, but I don't know if I can protect you from sticky fingers."

The Devil blanched and glared at the children surrounding them. Hoping that by his look alone they would know not to come any closer, or that they might spontaneously combust. Stranger things had happened.

Chloe appeared beside him, her perceptive smirk was entirely unwelcome. But he was pleased to have another adult beside him. It certainly gave him more of a chance against the group of human spawn surrounding them. He could shove Chloe and Maze at them and make a quick exit. After all the Devil was the king of self-preservation.

"I'm glad you came." Chloe said after a pause, her eye flicking over to him. "Did you get _'it_ '?"

He nodded with a soft smile. "Yes, of course I did. Well Maze got it, but I took care of it."

"Really?" she asked, surprise colouring her features.

"Yes. It was actually quite a pleasant experience. Perhaps you would permit me to visit the little fur ball?" He turned to her, his gaze hopeful and he smiled brightly when she nodded.

"Of course you can." Chloe couldn't believe he'd actually gotten attached to the kitten. The man didn't seem like he would have much patience for an over excited kitten but then again, the more she thought about it, he really was a child in a mans body and although he tried to hide it, he had a heart of gold. "Where is he? It is a he, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it's a boy. I'll go get him now shall I?" he offered, already starting toward the door.

Chloe nodded. "Please. Just put him in my room." She saw his eyebrow raise in interest. "Don't even thinking of poking around Lucifer. I'll be timing you." She warned, pointed her finger at him accusingly.

Raising his hands in defeat he muttered. "Fine, fine. I'll be back in a flash." He backed away and then in the blink of an eye he was gone and Chloe chuckled at his obvious displeasure. He must despise being here surrounded by the loud, clingy children but it also warmed her heart knowing he'd came anyway, for Trixie. The man adored her little girl, even if he never admitted it. She turned back to the kids playing and glanced at Maze who was watching the entire scene with wide eyes and when one of the children got close to the bar tender her eyebrow would twitch. Chloe guessed now would be a good time to bring out the cake.

As she made her way inside she noticed Lucifer slip back into the house and head upstairs with the carrier. Glancing down at her watch she started timing how long he stayed up there and if it was more than a minute she was going up to get him. She set about readying the cake with the candles and started checking the drawers from a lighter. Smacking her forehead she remembered it was on her list, and she'd forgot. Damn. A light went off in her head when she realised it didn't matter because Lucifer always had a lighter on him. She glanced outside to make sure the kids were still playing and it actually seemed like a good thing Maze showed up. Lucifer's demon turned out to be good distraction and was making fruit juice cocktails for the kids.

 _Who would've thought_?

Chloe darted upstairs to find her partner and probably shout at him for invading her privacy but when she pushed open the door she was stunned to silence. Her eyes wide and a beaming smile spreading over her face as she watched Lucifer sitting on her bed playing with the tiny black kitten.

"Sorry, I know you said not to take long but he looked dreadfully bored locked up in that box and I thought if he could play for a bit he'd be in much better spirits when he finally got to meet young Beatrice."

Chloe had never seen her partner so content, so carefree, the walls he normally kept up were nowhere to be seen. She took a small step in to the room and closed the door.

"It's fine, Lucifer." Stopping next to the bed, she stretched her hand out to the little guy. Waiting patiently for him to come closer and sniff her hand, and once he deemed that she wasn't a threat he rubbed his nose against her. "He's so handsome. Trixie' going to love him. Thank you Lucifer."

"It was no problem, Detective." Lucifer tickled the kitten's side then moved his hand over the covers, tempting the little ninja to attack. It crouched low on the covers, it's back end sticking up slightly and then started to wiggle before launching itself at Lucifer' hand. The Devil laughed as it clung to him, its teeth tickling him more than anything else. "He should be able to keep the spawn entertained."

"I'm sure he will." She started back toward the door, motioning for him to follow. "Come on then. We just need to sort the cake and then she can open her presents."

He shivered at the thought of going back down there. A part of him would prefer returning to hell over dealing with those little hell spawn. With their sticky, grubby little hands and high pitch squeals, it was almost enough to drive him mad. He'd much rather stay in Chloe's room with the fur ball.

Almost as if she could hear his thoughts, she explained. "The other kids will be leaving soon, so you don't have to worry. Once they get some cake their parents will be coming for them. There's no way I'm having all those kids on a sugar high running about my mothers house."

Lucifer smirked and pushed himself up from the bed. His little shadow once again following him.

"He really likes you." Chloe smiled.

"Of course he does. What's not to like." He said proudly, and petted the little guy on the head. The kitten purred loudly and flopped on to its side staring up at Lucifer. "See, he wants me to stay." The Devil pointed out, hoping she'd allow it.

"Come on. Trix wants you there."

Lucifer sighed loudly. Of all the cards to pull she had to use the little human against him. "Fine. Lets go. But if any of their grubby little hands touch me I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Chloe couldn't help laughing at the disgusted face he pulled. "What ever you say Lucifer."

"I'm not kidding," he said watching her exit the room. Then grudgingly followed her, though he trailed at a leisurely pace behind her. This couldn't possibly end well. With a huff, he straightened his jacket, adjusted his sleeves and trudged down the stairs after her.

* * *

It took almost an hour before the last of the children were collected, and Lucifer was adamant that he would never allow himself to be talked into coming to a children's party, ever again.

 _Never._

Time on earth was much different to hell, it was hard to pin point exactly how much time passed on the mortal plane, it could be thirty minutes on earth but a week or maybe even a month in purgatory. Lucifer would have preferred a month in hell to what he'd just suffered through and it looked like his Demon had also abandoned him. _Typical._ He'd be having words with her later.

Trixie bounded over to him, her lips still covered in chocolate and he had to hide a grimace as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you came, Lucifer." She beamed up at him and just like that everything he'd been thinking vanished in a puff of Trixie dust. He was starting to think that the small human was actually an angel sent from heaven to soften him up, make him vulnerable because any time she hugged or smiled that toothy little grin, he felt the strangest sensation inside his chest. It was almost like someone reaching inside him and with a tenderness he'd never known, squeezed his heart. These Decker woman were surely going to be the death of him.

"Me too, small human. Me too." He said, patting her on the head and then nudged her toward the stairs. "You ready for your gift?"

Trixie stopped and stared up at him, her eyes widening in surprise. "You mean you got me something?"

"Of course I did, you silly little thing," he scoffed. "What could possibly make you think I hadn't gotten you anything?"

The little girl shrugged. "I thought you being here for my birthday was my present."

"Nonsense." He started pushing her back toward the stairs. "Go on then. It's in your mothers room."

Grinning, the small human dashed up the stairs to her mothers room and after only a minute or two of silence an excited squeal could be heard. "Mom! Lucifer got me a kitten!"

Chloe appeared beside Lucifer at the bottom of the stairs and shouted back. "I know baby. So what do you say?"

Trixie once again bounded down the stairs and before she'd even reached the bottom she launched herself at the tall man. Lucifer staggered back a step but managed to keep hold of the child, her thin arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and when she finally pulled back to look at him he stood frozen, unsure what he should do and the little girl made the decision for him by placing a lip smacking kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Lucifer lowered Trixie to the floor and ducked his head to hide his flushed cheeks but Chloe saw and tried to hide her smirk behind a fake cough.

Seeing the oppertunity to get the attention back off of him, Lucifer pointed to the top of the stairs where the little black bundle had appeared. It's green eyes staring down at them curiously.

"So what will you call him?" Lucifer asked, hoping she didn't pick some awful name that the poor animal would probably object to if given the chance.

Trixie bit her lip and looked between the kitten, Lucifer and her mother. "I don't know." She glanced back at Lucifer, her favourite Devil. "What would you call him, Lucifer?"

"Oh I don't know, I've always been fond of Old Scratch." He replied with a snigger, he really did like that one.

"I like that. _Scratch_. What do you think, mom?" The little girl twisted to face her mother with a wide, toothy grin.

Chloe laughed and pulled her daughter into a hug. "Scratch it is."

"You can visit as much as you want, Lucifer." Trixie told him and started climbing up the stairs toward her new kitten.

"Why thank you, Beatrice. I will certainly keep that in mind." Lucifer moved to stand closer to Chloe, his arm encircling her waist and pulling her closer. "Only if that's alright with you, Detective?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

Chloe couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her body when he touched her and pulled back to look up at the mischievous grin painting his features. "What are you up to Lucifer?"

"Nothing, Detective. Nothing at all."

Lucifer shared a look with the black kitten, it's head cocked to the side as it gazed at him. Scratch's eyes glowing for a split second and the Devil was sure that in that moment the little fluff ball knew exactly what he was thinking and he smiled devilishly.

Scratch would be a valuable ally in his quest to intigrate himself into Chloe Deckers private life as much as he already had with her professional one.

And it was going to be so much fun.

The End.


End file.
